A Day of Rest
by JinKyojiro
Summary: A oneshot birthday/valentines gift for my best friend/waifu tyl!aphrodi x Kishibe Kishibe wakes up late one morning for practice, however everything is not as it seems.


"_I'm late! I'm late!"_ Kishibe's mind raced along with his body as he rushed with all haste towards the school soccer grounds; he had never been late before and weekend training was one of his favourite times to practice; primarily because he could focus solely on soccer training without having to worry about his other school subjects.

The grounds were now in site, but to Kishibe's surprise; there was no-one else on the soccer pitch.

"_They must all be still getting changed." _He thought to himself as he flung the gate open, rushing inside the locker room with all haste. As he entered he bowed his head, panting heavily from the run he had to get there.

"I'm sorry I'm so late everyone!" but as he raised his head to look, he was surprised once more by the room being completely empty.

"What? …where is everyone?" he murmured out loud as he wandered around the locker room, clutching his bag slightly tighter than before; although he was often the last one to leave after training, meaning he was somewhat used to seeing the locker rooms empty; even in broad daylight the locker rooms could still be somewhat eerie.

As he wandered around he neared the coach's office and moved his head closer to the door; he couldn't be certain, but he was pretty sure he could hear someone inside the room.

Kishibe took a small gulp and knocked on the door politely, however after a few moments there was no reply, but he could still hear noises from inside; his face shifted slightly looking a little more concerned than before, he slowly pushed the door open.

The young boy's eyes began to scan the room, at first he failed to notice anything out of the ordinary… until he caught sight of a leg with an _all too familiar_ shoe sticking out the side of the desk.

Immediately Kishibe ran over to the other side of the desk, worried that something might have happened; he stared at his coach who was splayed out across the floor groaning slightly in his sleep.

Kishibe's face turned slightly more worried; had something happened to his coach? He knelt down beside him and nudged Aphrodi slightly in an attempt to wake him up; the blonde rolled over and held his hand against his forehead, his face straining a little.

"Are you okay coach?" the young boy asked with a great deal of concern.

He was met with a reply of a only few grunts followed by "…water."

At first Kishibe didn't quite hear him, but suddenly he realized what he had said and decided to not waste any time and rushed off to the water cooler to get him a glass.

The water began spurting out and as it filled all sorts of thoughts began to rush through Kishibe's head; _what had happened to him? Was it something serious?_

Once the cup was full he made his way back and knelt down next to the blonde coach; the young boy passed him the cup and watched as the blonde sloppily pulled it to his lips, drinking hastily as though he hadn't drunk anything for a few days.

Wincing slightly, Aphrodi began to pull himself up into a sitting position when he suddenly noticed who it was who had just brought him the cup of water; his head felt cloudy but he was beginning to realize where he was and what was going on.

"Kishibe? …what are you doing here?" the coach asked; still clutching his head.

"I came here to train but no-one else was here."

Aphrodi sighed a little, trying to recollect his thoughts more "I gave everyone the weekend off this week."

Suddenly Kishibe realized what had happened, he didn't set his alarm because of the day off but when he woke up he thought that training was still on and that he had slept through his alarm, completely forgetting that it was meant to be a rest day.

Before he could speak however, his coach smiled a little and spoke for him "If there's one thing you have boundless amounts of Kishibe, it's dedication." Aphrodi then leaned across a little and gently stroked Kishibe's cheek briefly.

Aphrodi then proceeded to roll over clutching his own arms for warmth. "Sadly, I don't think I'm in the right state to teach you right now… I'm sorry."

The young boy just sat there on the floor; his face began to turn slightly red and he touched his own cheek where his coach had just touched; he smiled to himself, his coach was never this intimate normally, maybe it was because they were alone? Or perhaps it was because he had tried to take care of him? Kishibe didn't know the reason why, but one thing he did know is that it was something he hadn't experienced before and the only way he could describe how he felt that moment was "different".

Still facing away from the young boy Aphrodi sighed heavily and again spoke before Kishibe could even open his mouth "…I guess you did come all this way, alright let me get a shower first and then I'll help you to train."

The blonde coach slowly got up onto his knees, and smiled at Kishibe once more; he again proceeded to gently stroke his cheek again, this time for what seemed at the time a lot longer, and he only pulled his hand away when he noticed that the young boy was beginning to turn red.

"I'll return in a while…" said Aphrodi as he rose to his feet and began to walk off in the direction of the showers.

The blonde coach entered the showers and turned the water handle on, beginning to get the hot water running and then walked over to the bench to get undressed.

"_I really shouldn't drink like that again…" _He thought to himself as his pulled the pieces of his suit off one by one, placing them neatly onto the bench. _"Kishibe… he certainly is a model student really, always so kind and hardworking…"_

Now fully naked, Aphrodi stepped under the water of the shower, feeling the warm water run down his body and through his long hair, which now untied sat at least halfway down his back. _"I hope this helps to clear my head." _He pondered as he closed his eyes trying to relax his body as much as possible.

Aphrodi slowly opened his eyes and from the corner of his vision he caught sight of movement, initially he ignored it, but a few seconds later he caught a glimpse of it again, his face turned slightly more concerned as he peered closer in the direction of the movement, but there was nothing.

As the coach turned back to face the shower he was suddenly interrupted by the sound of running footsteps from where he had just been looking; before he fully turn around to see what it was he felt something wrap around his waist.

"…K-Kishibe!?"

Kishibe had run into the shower, still fully clothed and wrapped his arms around his coach's waist.

There was silence for a moment; neither of them knew what to say as Kishibe clung onto Aphrodi as tight as he could; his clothes getting completely soaked through.

Aphrodi tried to laugh a little, trying to make light of how awkward the situation really was. The coach began to stroke the young boys head in an attempt to comfort him.

"Come now… what's wrong Kishibe?"

Kishibe said nothing and simply tried to clutch him tighter, pressing the side of his cheek against his coach's toned stomach.

It took a few moments but soon enough the young boy lifted his head; looking up towards his coach his eyes had begun to tear up.

"Coach… I need you…"


End file.
